Like We Used To
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: She wanted a divorce, he gave it to her, but things weren't right. One shot


He had never expected her to be the one to call off their marriage of convenience, if that was even what they could've called it. If anything he thought it would be him who did it, who hurt her so bad, but no. They had gotten close, he had become attached, and he could almost promise you that he had fallen deeply and madly in love with Claudia Zacchara Corinthos. But then something in her changed and she wanted a divorce. He wanted to fight her tooth and nail for it, but he couldn't do wrong to her by doing that. He knew he would only end up hurting her more if he fought for her.

God, how he missed her. He used to fall asleep to the sound of her heart beating. He used to wake up to her cold feet on his, trying to get warm. They'd just look at each other and smile. That was how he loved her, but those feeling weren't returned.

Six months after their breakup he went to Jakes, to see her with another man. He got the dish from Coleman. They had been dating for three months, they were even living together. Sonny seethed when the bartender told him that. How he longed to be back in that bed with her, he would've given anything to share that bed with her again.

I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me 

Sharing pillows and cold feet 

She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat 

Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again 

If only it were me instead of him

"_God, I love this movie." She told him._

"_Who ever knew you were the sappy type who would like Romeo and Juliet."_

"_Are you making fun of me? I just love how sissy Romeo is. What guy in his right mind would love a girl so much that he would kill himself when he thought the woman he loved was dead."_

_She watched as Sonny shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

He downed the last of his beer, placing money on the bar for more. They had watched that movie so many times that night that they both could quote lines from it. But it had been a moment of bonding where they were completely connected. He wanted that again.

"_She was only a few weeks pregnant, there was nothing we could do. We're very sorry." The nurse told him and then walked away._

_He heard her sobs from the inside of the room. Everything had happened so quickly. He went to the office to come home to her soaked in her own blood, unconscious. He had rushed her to the hospital where they ran a battery of tests and found that she had been a few weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage. He slowly made his way into the room, seeing the brokenness of his wife. She looked so miniscule in the tiny hospital bed. He wanted to run, leave, just get out of the general vicinity, but he couldn't. His feet wouldn't take him anywhere but forward. Her sobs increased as she tried to speak._

"_I'm….so…sorry." She let out through her hiccups._

_He inched closer to her._

"_Don't be."_

_He tried to hold her but she shied away from him, in her mind she didn't deserve anything he wanted to give her._

"_Just let me hold you." He begged._

_Finally she gave in and sobbed in his arms. Everything had hit her like a ton of bricks and the burden was heavy. She just hadn't known how to tell him she was pregnant so she had decided not to just yet and she felt like this was her punishment. Her punishment for every thing that she did wrong in her life. Why did it have to be taken out on their baby?_

_Their innocent baby._

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?

When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing to all your music?

While you dance to purple rain

Does he do all these things?

Like I used to?

He watched as she walked into Jake's, immediately she noticed Sonny, her ex husband, sitting at the bar. She felt the urge to run, but she stayed put in her chair, because if she tried to run she may fall over from her legs feeling like jelly. Sonny pulled out a pen and wrote on a napkin. He called Coleman over and ordered her favorite alcoholic beverage. When Coleman delivered the drink and napkin, she eyed Sonny suspiciously before reading the napkin.

_I'm still no gentleman. But do you remember our first time? It was perfect. Can I talk to you?_

He remembered their first time, not the one where they had a one night stand and pretended like nothing happened. Their real first time. When it was raining outside and he pushed her gently into the window of the window seat. He made love to her that night, the night they most likely conceived their child.

14 months and 7 days ago,

Oh I know you know how we felt about that night

Just your skin against the window

Oh we took it slow and we both know

It shoulda been me inside that car

It should have been me instead of him in the dark

She grabbed a pen out of her clutch and scribbled on the napkin, giving it to Coleman to pass along to Sonny. He looked at her for second, before deciding to open the folded napkin.

_Well it's good you're no gentleman since I'm no lady. I remember everything about our relationship, every single detail._

He felt it the second he got up to walk over to her, that heat and chemistry he had with her since their very first moment together. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, as he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes that she was trying to hide.

"You left an imprint on me, you're always on my mind." He whispered to her.

She looked at him, unable to say anything. Her new boyfriend was great, but she always felt like she could trust Sonny more. Why had she ever demanded a divorce? Because he made her feel powerless, because they had a child that he didn't know about until it was too late.

Because she was _afraid_.

I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)

Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)

You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)

It happens all the time- love, yeah.

"Just do me a favor and forget about me, Sonny. I never meant to hurt you. We just didn't work."

"We could've worked if you had given us a chance."

"I just couldn't…..I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Sonny, I think I love him." She said looking into the eyes of her ex-husband.

"If you love him, just don't let him go."

With that he walked out of the bar, leaving her alone to her thoughts. He knew what he was talking about when he told her not to let the guy go. Because he had done it.

He had let a person go.

He had let _her_ go.

Will he love you like I loved you?

Will he tell you everyday?

Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?

Can you promise me if this is right:

Don't throw it all away?

Can you do all these things?

Will you do all these things...

Like we used to?

Oh, like we used to... 


End file.
